La razón de ser de los Tercios de Naranja
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Lo que la gente busca, durante toda su vida, es su media naranja. Hermione descubre que no siempre las naranjas se parten por la mitad. Última entrega de la saga "Los Tercios de Naranja" (de momento) SevLuMione


**Disclaimer: **Nope Severus y Lucius aún no son míos, pero seguiré intentando xD

Nota:Esta es, de momento, la última historia que escribo de mi querido trío y la saga de "Los tercios de Naranja". La universidad me consume D= y el trabajo también. Así que me tomaré un pequeño descanso (bueno eso digo, pero si la musa ataca, pues ataca) de estas historias. Tengo otras pendientes que necesito terminar =) pero muchas gracias a todos por leer!

Esta va para ustedes, porque sin mis lectores no sería nada =)

* * *

**La razón de ser de los Tercios de Naranja**

Quien sea que se inventó el término "media naranja" era un estúpido a los ojos de Lucius Malfoy.

–Usa la magia ya, Lucius – le llamó su novia desde la sala.

–Por última vez, Granger: No lo haré. –Le respondió frustrado mientras tomaba otra naranja del refrigerador de la cocina y se dedicaba a la difícil tarea de cortarla en partes iguales. –Perdóname por no crecer entre muggles como tú.

Hermione permaneció callada un instante. Su novio a veces podía ser bastante desagradable, pero tomando en cuenta que antes le llamaba "sangre sucia" lo de muggle no estaba tan mal. Aparte, sí había crecido entre muggles.

–Lo que quieras, Lucius. –le contestó resignada Hermione.

El rubio volvió a maldecir mientras machacaba otra fruta inservible. Se había negado a usar la magia, porque su novia se burlaba de él por no poder hacer las "labores cotidianas" sin ayuda de su varita. El día de hoy, le demostraría que podía cortar la maldita naranja con sus propias manos. El problema era que la naranja enviada del infierno se negaba a cortarse perfectamente. Si Lucius Malfoy iba a hacer algo, tenía que ser perfecto.

–¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – Preguntó una voz que bajaba las escaleras. Al Slytheryn le recorrió un escalofrío la espalda. Si no terminaba la naranja rápido se iban a burlar mucho de él. Lamentablemente, había estropeado nuevamente su trabajo y lanzó otra imperfección al lavadero. Se preguntó si sería posible enviarle maldiciones imperdonables a las frutas.

–Lucius está peleándose con las naranajas – le respondió la maga.

–¿Y tienen que hacer escándalo por eso? –Se dejó caer en el sillón al lado de la castaña y enterró su cara entre su cuello. El profesor de pociones no tenía buen despertar, mucho menos cuando todas las mañanas los otros dos tórtolos se la pasaban peleando.

–Le he dicho que use la magia, pero se niega a hacerlo. Estupideces de orgullo Malfoy. – comentó Hermione mientras le abrazaba y jugaba con su cabello.

En ese momento, Lucius logró por fin el corte perfecto de la fruta del demonio y, complacido con el resultado, lo acomodó en un plato para que los otros lo admiraran.

Hermione observó con aburrimiento a su novio entrar por la puerta de la sala con un plato en las manos. ¡Solo había cortado una naranja! Esperaba ver muchas, por el tiempo que le había tomado, pero solo traía una ¿Era realmente una tarea tan difícil? En ese momento reparé en la naranja del plato y comprendió la razón de que su poco-hábil pareja hubiera tardado tanto. El corazón le dolió momentáneamente, lo que logró que encajara sus uñas en el brazo del mago durmiendo en su pecho.

Severus Snape levantó la mirada al sentir la presión de su novia. Algo debía de haber hecho Lucius para molestar a Hermione. A veces creía que el otro Slytherin lo hacía adrede. Pero cuando se retiró de su cómoda posición en el cuello de la maga, observó el plato con la naranja del rubio y comprendió que su pequeña Mione no estaba molesta, estaba más bien teniendo un ataque emocional.

–Me ha costado trabajo, pero estoy satisfecho con el resultado –anunció Lucius dejando el plato frente a los otros dos y tomando su lugar al lado de una leona sorprendida, que se aferraba con demasiada fuerza al brazo de su pareja. –Mione, creo que Severus necesitará de ese brazo. Si lo sigues apretando, sin duda lo pierde.

La pequeña maga se dio cuenta de las marcas de uñas que tenía el brazo de su profesor y lo soltó inmediatamente. Sintió el conocido ardor en su garganta que marcaba la llegada próxima de las lágrimas, pero no intentó detenerlas. Se lanzó a los brazos del rubio y le besó antes de quedar inutilizada bajo el llanto.

–Las naranjas no sólo se parten por la mitad, Mione – Lucius peinó el cabello de la chica mientras ella se aferraba a sus ropas intentando, inútilmente, calmarse.

El maestro de las pociones reparó en los dedos cortados de Lucius y sus uñas estropeadas. Con lo mucho que cuidaba su aspecto, seguramente no le había hecho nada de gracia terminar así.

–A veces eres un idiota – Le regañó mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la arreglaba con su varita. El otro le sonrió y ea atrajo hacia él para plantarle un beso. El pelinegro se resistió al principio, pero después de tener un debate interior, rodó los ojos y besó al rubio por encima de la cabeza de la maga.

Cuando ambos se separaron Severus se dedicó a calmar a la pequeña figura entre ambos adultos. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió, fue ayudar al otro en el arte de desenredarle el cabello.

–Ya está, ya me calmé – les anunció la Gryffindor después de unos momentos. Le plantó besos a ambos en sus mejillas y se dedicó a admirar el trabajo de Lucius.

–Este pedazo más grande, seguramente soy yo –comentó Severus mientras apuntaba al pedazo de naranja de la izquierda.

–Claro que no, todos me han quedado iguales –le respondió el mayor mientras le miraba con reproche.

–No, este es más grande –continuó molestándolo el otro.

Hermione comenzó a reír mientras pensaba que definitivamente no había otro lugar en el que pudiera encajar. No sólo su cuerpo rellenaba a la perfección el espacio entre los dos magos adultos, si no que su corazón se encontraba irremediablemente enredado en las manos de los otros dos. Observó con dulzura la naranja partida en tres perfectas – a pesar de los reclamos de Severus – partes iguales.

Justo ayer la maga les había explicado a sus novios que una relación de tres no sería bien vista por sus padres en la sociedad muggle. "Medias naranjas" era lo que la gente buscaba normalmente, lo que sus padres le habían enseñado. Sin embargo, Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape, le habían demostrado que podía partir su naranja como quisiera.

Al final, decidieron no comer la naranja. La guardarían como un recordatorio de que nadie podía decirles cómo vivir sus vidas. El maestro de pociones conjuró un hechizo sobre la fruta para evitar que pereciera bajo el flujo del tiempo y la colocaron sobre una bandeja de plata para adornar la sala. Lo que sí podían comerse eran los intentos fallidos que Lucius había dejado en el lavadero de la cocina. Tendrían que tomar jugo de naranja toda la semana para reparar el daño.

Quien se inventó el término "media naranja" era un muggle con un corazón demasiado pequeño a los ojos de los tres.

* * *

R&R Besos de chocolate a todos!


End file.
